Jerry Mouse/Gallery
Gallery Puppy Tale.jpeg|Jerry and the Puppy saving Tom during a rainstorm Jerry mouse king .jpeg Jerry eating cheese.jpg|Jerry eating cheese Jerry crying tears of despair.jpeg|Jerry releasing stress after Nellie dies (but she is brought back to life) Jerry roars.png|Jerry enraged with Tom for hurting Tuffy Jerry drowning.jpeg Jerry's scowl.jpeg Jerry facing Tom.jpeg|Jerry swordfighting Tom 277673-175026-jerry large.jpg Tom and jerry vs prince John .jpeg|Tom and Jerry facing Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham in the film, "Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse" Little mouse Jerry in Robin Hood movie.png Le Petite Ballerina and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry with Le Petite Ballerina in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse in Springtime for Thomas.gif|Jerry Mouse in Love Headless Paulie, Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry Mouse with a Headless Paulie and Tuffy in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse and Nelly Horse.jpeg|Jerry Mouse with Nelly the Horse in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry and the star.jpeg Jerry lassoing .jpeg Jerry, Tuffy, Nelly and Paulie.jpeg|Jerry, Tuffy), Nelly and Paulie on their way to the star to find the Toymaker in order to reclaim the holiday kingdom from the cats Jerry and Tuffy's wooden soldiers.jpeg Jerry on ice.jpeg Jerry mouse with la petite ballerins.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Tom with his little buddy jerry.jpeg|Jerry Mouse with Tom Cat in Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Jerry take a bow.jpeg Newborn Jerry.gif|Newborn Jerry Newborn Jerry grabs Kitten Tom's tongue.jpeg|Newborn Jerry grabbing Kitten Tom's tongue Jerry Mouse in "Kitty Foiled".jpeg|Jerry Mouse in "Kitty Foiled" Thumbs up tom and Jerry .jpeg Jerry ballet magic.jpeg Last Christmas Jerry.jpeg Jerry in the corner.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg Tot Watchers.jpg|Tom and Jerry got arrested for stealing a baby to a construction site, assuming they were babynappers. Dog trouble .jpeg|Jerry Mouse at the mercy of Spike Bulldog Jerry Mouse at the mercy of Tom Cat.jpeg Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse.jpeg Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood & his merry mouse - Tom and Jerry freeing Robin Hood and his merry men.jpeg Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz 1 - Tom and Jerry set off to rescue Dorothy Gale.jpeg Belly achin' - inside the belly of Tom Cat.jpeg|Jerry and Quacker inside Tom Cat's stomach T&J - Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse - Jerry Mouse walking out of Tom Cat's mouth with the key.jpeg|Jerry walking out of Tom's mouth with the key in tow T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from an angry pig.jpeg|Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from the pigs in the pig pen T&J:the movie - Jerry mouse captured by Ferdinand.png|Jerry Mouse captured by Ferdinand T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry ready to take back the kingdom.jpeg T&J: A Nutcracker Tale - Jerry and friends venturing through the forest.jpeg T&J: the magic ring - tom starts laughing with his best friend Jerry .jpeg T&J: the magic ring - Jerry laughing.png|Jerry laughing T&J: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse - Jerry reading the letter.png T&J: Robin Hood and his merry Mouse - Vore shot 1.jpeg|Jerry inside Tom's mouth Belly Achin' - Jerry and Quacker inside Tom's belly.jpeg|Quacker and Jerry inside Tom's stomach T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry with nelly.jpeg|Jerry with Nelly T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - oh, no! I'm in a mouth.jpeg|Jerry trapped inside Tom's mouth T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - Let me out of here!.jpeg T&J: a Nutcracker Tale - La Petite Ballerina and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry with La Petite Ballerina T&J: a nutcracker tale: Jerry and la petite ballerina happy ending.jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry's heroic mourning.jpeg|Jerry Mouse mourning the death of Nelly Jerry accepting a candy cane from Tom.jpeg Tuffy Mouse standing up to the cats.jpeg Tuffy lamenting.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry meet the fire fairy.jpeg Paulie, Tuffy, Nelly and Jerry being followed by Tom.jpeg Paulie, Jerry, Tuffy and Nelly in the Dragon's lair.jpeg Paulie, Jerry and Nelly being shot out of a cannon.jpeg Jerry hypnotizing the dragon.jpeg Jerry and the fire fairy.jpeg Jerry shrugs.jpeg Jerry longing for a chance to dance.jpeg Jerry scowling.jpeg Jerry confused.jpeg Jerry mouse wooden spoon.jpeg Jerry mouse archery tournament.jpeg Tom and Jerry rushing to Dorothy's aid.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - mousenapped .jpeg|Jerry getting mousenapped by Moriarty's henchcats T&J meet Sherlock Holmes .jpeg Jerry laughing.jpeg Red, Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg Space Captain Jerry.jpeg Feeble attempt to escape.jpeg A cat and a mouse...friends???.png Best friends forever.jpeg Jerry and Tuffy ice skating.jpeg|Jerry and Tuffy ice skating T&J meet Sherlock Holmes: Gotcha, mouse-boy!.jpeg Nelly, headless Paulie, Jerry and Tuffy in the Dragon's Lair.jpeg Nibbles' Red behind.jpeg Robin Hoodwinked - Tuffy determined.jpeg Babysitting blues - Jerry bathing his nephew.jpeg|Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, Babysitting Blues Cat Nebula - Jerry and Tuffy terrorized by Alien Cat Tom.jpeg|Tuffy and Jerry terrorized by alien cat Tom Just Ducky - Jerry teaching Quacker to swim.jpeg|Jerry teaching Quacker to swim in "Just Ducky" DJ Jerry - Jerry as a DJ at a nightclub.jpeg|Jerry as a DJ in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, DJ Jerry Zent out of Shape - Mischievous little Jerry .jpeg|Jerry as he appears in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, Zent Out of Shape The Little Orphan - Jerry peeved with Nibbles.jpeg|Jerry scowling at Tuffy in T&J cartoon, The Little Orphan The Little Orphan - Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg The Milky Waif - How Dare You hurt my ward, you big brute!.jpeg|Jerry is very angry with Tom for hurting Nibbles in "The Milky Waif" Jerry longing to perform ballet.png|Jerry longing to perform ballet Jerry's wish comes true.jpeg Jerry's wish and desire is granted.jpeg Jerry's party getting crashed by a group of alley cats.jpeg Jerry dancing ballet.jpeg Jerry in the spotlight.jpeg Jerry dancing.jpeg Jerry on little tippy-toes, mimicking Tom.jpeg Jerry playing the flute.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie, nelly and Jerry taking the toys back.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie and nelly encouraging Jerry not to give up hope.jpeg|Paulie encouraging Jerry not to give up hope Jerry overpowering the King of Cats with his army of toy soldiers.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - is this the end?.jpeg|Jerry and Tuffy eaten by Tom Jerry outsmarting Tom.jpeg|Jerry Mouse outsmarting Tom Cat Jerry with Jack Bradley.jpeg|Jerry with Jack Bradley in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure T&J's giant adventure - Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley.png|Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley Medieval Menace - Jerry Chicken.jpeg|Jerry transformed into a rooster in Medieval Menace T&J blast off to Mars - Jerry and Peep.jpeg|Jerry getting a kiss from Peep in Tom and Jerry: Blast off To Mars T&J blast off to Mars - Jerry's happy ending.jpeg|Jerry gets a kiss from Peeps Jerry running from Tom.jpeg|Jerry running from Tom Little Quacker and Jerry.jpeg Ho Ho horrors - Bon appetite .jpeg|Jerry about to get eaten by Tom Heavenly Puss - why do I Love you?.jpeg|Jerry Mouse getting hugs from Tom Which Witch - Tom, Jerry and the Witch.jpeg Freaky Tiki - Trust in meeeee....jusssst in meeeee......jpeg|Jerry Mouse placed in a hypnotic trance by Pele the Goddess of Fire T&J Robin Hood and his merry mouse - Jerry in Tom's throat.jpeg|Jerry in Tom's throat T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - Jerry descending into Tom's esophagus .jpeg|Jerry descending in Tom's esophagus T&J Robin Hood and his merry mouse - Jerry inside Tom's stomach.jpeg|Jerry inside Tom's stomach Jitterbug dance.png You can sleep....png ...Safe and sound....png ...knowing I...am around....jpeg ...slip into silent slumber...sail on a silver mist...slowly and surely, your senses will cease to resist....gif You are in my power.jpeg Down the hatch.jpeg|Jerry getting swallowed by Tom T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg Jerry caught.jpeg T&J the magic ring 02.jpeg Hush, jerry....jpeg KkKEEu7.png Jerry as kid.png|Jerry the Mouse as Kid 2-007B-JerryAndTomIntoVarious.jpg|Jerry Transformed into an Elephant in Medieval Menace jerry_the_elephant_by_alexb22-d9cbzk5.png Tom and Jerry in New Tom and Jerry Show.png A_Mouse_in_the_House_(25).jpg Jerry Cow.jpg|Jerry the Cow Jerry Kangaroo.jpg|Jerry the Kangaroo Tom-and-Jerry-PNG-Picture.png 444770.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Jerry Mouse with Tom Cat in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory The Campout Cutup - Tom getting a hot dog.png 100.png The Truce Hurts (3).jpg The Lonesome Mouse (13).jpg Old Rockin Chair Tom (21).jpg BBB105h.png Dr Jekyll and Mr Mouse (5).jpg Dog Trouble (15).jpg 49204960 614652255619259 3401528091711897600 n.jpg 5238944-0857806865-tom a.jpg MV5BNDczODM5MWItZTAyYy00ZGU3LTgyYmQtMjM0OTdlMTJlZDAzL2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDIzNDExOQ@@. V1 .jpg TomandJerryTitleCard4.jpg MV5BZGQ4NjVlZmUtYjljMy00YTkzLWFlYzMtYmI0NTkwNDI0NDcxL2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDIzNDExOQ@@. V1 .jpg Tom and Jerry Hugging.jpg Grape ape and beegly beagly.jpg Drjekyllandmrmousetitle-1-.jpg Tom and jerry comedy show title-1-.jpg Farewell, Sweet Mouse.png Pied Piper Puss title.png 6b01bd83044a29b87f54347b1b06d8a5.jpg Category:Galleries